The embodiments described herein relate to a seed planter and, more particularly, to a user interface for a control system for real-time monitoring and controlling seed depth placement during operation of the seed planter.
Conventional planting implements currently used in no-till farming, commonly referred to as “planters” utilize a seed channel opener, typically in the form of a disc, that creates a channel or furrow in the soil for seed placement. No-till planting involves planting the seeds into untilled ground. Because the ground is untilled, the field has greater variances in soil conditions. In other words, the untilled field has non-uniform field conditions. In general, three types of soil conditions are observed. First, under moist soil conditions, the seed bed can become compacted by excessive down pressure. Second, under hard, dry and/or compacted soil conditions, insufficient down pressure can result in a seed channel of inadequate depth or a seed channel simply not formed, resulting in seed placement on the soil surface. Third, in soft soil conditions, the seed channel can be cut too deeply by excessive down pressure, resulting in seed placement which is too deep.
Prior efforts at controlling seed depth rely on a specified down force load/pressure exerted on a planter row unit, or bank of units. An assumption of seed depth is made based on the specified load/pressure. However, as described above, the soil conditions vary and therefore the planted seed depth is varied under a specified load/pressure.
Negative consequences may result from soil variance. Consider the farmer who initially sets the down pressure of the planting implement to accommodate the average soil conditions in his field. When hard soil conditions are encountered, the down pressure exerted on the seed opener is not sufficient to create the seed channel. Thus, the seed is placed on top of the ground, thereby lowering crop yields. When wet or soft soil conditions are encountered, the down pressure exerted on the seed opener is excessive. In wetter soil, this excessive pressure will cause compacting on either side of the seed channel and can cause accumulation and pushing of mud. In softer soil, this excessive pressure can cause the seed channel to be cut too deep. These conditions also lower the crop yields. Finally, the excessive down pressure in both wet soil and soft soil conditions is an unnecessary burden to both the tractor pulling the planter and the depth control wheel bearing of the planter.
Despite prior attempts to develop a planting implement capable of providing a constant depth of soil penetration, a need still exists for a planting implement and control system for providing real time control of a depth control device which can accurately and precisely control the depth of a seed channel being cut.